matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Gaming Headset
The Gaming Headset is an accessory item by MatthewGo707. |level_required = 27|league_required = Adamant League}} Appearance it is a huge gaming headset with green accents and microphone. Strategy Effects *Tremendously (+75%) increase your entire weapon's damage. *Tremendously (+75%) increase your armor supply. *Tremendously (+75%) increase your cartridge supply for all weapons. *Tremendously (+75%) increase your movement speed. *Tremendously (+75%) increase weapon headshot. *Tremendously (+75%) increase your ammo reserves of ALL weapons. *Tremendously (+75%) increases the chance of ignoring the headshot. *Tremendously (+75%) decreases the reload time for ALL weapons. *Extremely higher chance of ignoring the headshot. *Boosts your rewards in multiplayer (even if you lose the game) and singleplayer (Arena and Campaign) by 75%. *The effect of the self-destruction penalty in Multiplayer is nullified. *The effect of the trophy point reduction (when losing the battle or leaving the match in mid-battle) is nullified. The same goes for the trophy tournament reset. Instead, your Trophy points will be increased by 3-5. *The effect of the respawn cooldown in Multiplayer is nullified. *Boosts ALL (except melee) your weapon's accuracy by 300%. *The effect of the fire rate penalty is nullified. Tip * Aim at the head to maximize its use and your low-powered weapons. * Use this wear if you have weakest weapons with you. * Use this if you are prone to losing. * Take advantage of its ability, since you will not lose trophy points when you lose, but slightly increasing your trophy points instesd of boosting it. * Use this if you frequently rocket jump. * You may just get out of the server 5-3 seconds before the match ends, if you are equipped with this, and then your trophy points will be increased in small amounts, instead of being reduced to 30 trophy points. * This wear allows you to exploit weapon's slow fire rate by performing the quick-switch or swipe-firing glitch. Counters * Watch out of users who wear this accessory. * Do not wait for its users to respawn for 3 seconds due to its ability to bypass such penalty after death. * Do not be fooled as users with this wear can exploit the slow fire rate. *If you encounter users with low-powered (or beginner) weapons, do not be fooled as these users are a dangerous target. Trivia *It looks like the buffed version of Headphones. *It is based on the Razer gaming headset. *Some players make a mic on their skin to adapt the accessory to their skin. *This is the second hat-based wear to be unlocked at Adamant League. *It essentially resembles the souped-up version of Burning Tiara. *When you equip this and the Bass Cannon (or Deadly Beat) or Mr. Deejay at the same time, you will feel as if you are in the Dubstep challenge or you are the DJ player. *In 14.2.0, it was given an ability to exploit the fire rate, hence bypassing the quick-switch glitch patch. **Also it was given an ability to increase weapon accuracy by 300%. Category:Accessories Category:Wear Category:Hats